


Live Wire

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Hairspray (2007), Lois Lenz Lesbian Secretary - Monica Nolan
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Open Relationships, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi





	Live Wire

It wasn't that Tracy didn't love Link, or that they weren't going to be crazy for each other for the rest of their lives and one day make beautiful babies and name them after their parents. It was just that the time wasn't right, what with both their careers taking off, and them both having separate interests - and some similar ones that didn't quite mesh, such as women.

Link would never hurt Tracy, and that was the way she liked it. She wouldn't love him otherwise. Link was there at night when she went to bed, warm arms and tenderness and a hot body she could do naughty things to. She could tell absolutely everything to him and know he would understand. They both knew they were gosh-darn lucky.

Dolly was something else.

Dolly was one of the girls managed by the agent one door down from Tracy's Mr Courteney. Mr Courteney mostly managed comedians and singers, whereas Dolly's manager, Mr Sprigg, well – he catered to a more spicy sort of a clientele. Dolly made good money, anyhow, enough that she didn't really need to live in a dusty old boarding house, but she said she liked having all her like-minded friends around. Dolly was bright and pretentious, made up to perfection and calculatedly scandalous. Tracy liked her as soon as she saw her.

They got into the habit of a coffee and a cupcake in the afternoons, if neither of them had a gig then, and talked about work and lovers and celebrity gossip.

Tracy had never met, or even heard of, anyone like Dolly.

For all her trash talk, Tracy's mother had never hit her. No-one ever had. All her pain had been her own making. She'd fallen off her bike. She'd stumbled and fallen off the stage during a routine and twisted her ankle so bad it had been weeks before she could get back to performing. She'd bit her wrist as hard as she could just to see how far she could take it. But she had never been hit, not so much as a slap.

She'd sometimes wondered how it would feel, though she knew Penny had hated it. Now it turned out many of Dolly's clients _wanted_ to be hit. They wanted it, and paid Dolly to do it to them. Tracy hadn't been able to get it out of her head since.

A week later, she'd asked how much Dolly charged. Dolly's face had lit up like a naughty sun, and she'd told her that for Tracy, it would cost about a cupcake and a coffee.

*

The whip stung like a live wire as it licked her back.

Tracy was naked on her fours on the floor of her and Link's apartment. Her knees scraped against the straw pattern carpet and her fingers grasped it involuntarily as she absorbed the sting. She could hear the click of Dolly's heels behind her, but could see nothing behind her blindfold.

“You make a pretty picture,” Dolly murmured, and the whip struck Tracy again, wrapping around her abdomen and smacking her on the bottom. Tracy bit her lip, but a whimper escaped. Dolly struck again, harder than before, and Tracy could hardly even tell what part of her was stung because the fire was everywhere, her bottom and her legs, her back, her belly, and she felt more alive even then when she was dancing.

“Dolly,” she gasped.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Dolly breathed, and Tracy couldn't help but start a little at the profanity.

“More,” she whispered.

*

Later, Dolly bent Tracy over her knee on the sofa and lathered her welts in some lotion that cooled the stinging. Tracy half wanted and didn't want Dolly to slap her, too, because it really might be too much by then, but just the anticipation and the possibility of a coming slap made her already jellified knees wobble.

“Dolly, that was wonderful,” Tracy said.

“I know,” said Dolly, and slipped a slick finger inside Tracy's pussy. Tracy found herself mewling like a kitten.

Dolly really was something else.


End file.
